The invention relates to devices useful in personal hygiene, and is particularly useful for persons having a condition of incontinence.
For various medical reasons, a person may be born with or develop a condition of incontinence. In response, various manufacturers of and companies marketing paper products and others, have developed Various absorbent pad products, basically diapers, for adults. Over time, these absorbent pad products have evolved from simple cloth towels and the like to sophisticated, multi-layered laminated pads, which one may readily find on a variety of store shelves. The current state of adult absorbent pads basically include a multi-layered product of a moisture barrier and a super absorbent layer or filler topped with an open mesh contact layer.
What these known products fail to provide, however, is a clear separation of expelled liquid away from a user's body. Thus, the known devices maintain a moist environment against a user's skin and the user inevitably develops a painful skin rash condition. One may, then, readily understand the need to alleviate the skin rash problem with an improved incontinence device.